Stars Will Always Shine
by wolly0330
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are Married. Kids should be next. Right? Words will be said and may not ever be taken back. Part of first story "All The More Reason" And second story "Could this Be It" They are not necessary to read but an exciting ending to a trilogy.


**Stars Will Always Shine**

_Attempt one_

"Katniss," Peeta said as I was sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" My only response was, I stood up and walked to the kitchen where Peeta was making bread. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he grabbed my hands. "What is it?" Frankly I was getting rather bored playing with my braid. In a way I'm glad he started conversation or I would have just walked to him anyways.

Peeta turned around in my arms to face me; he held my hands in his and looked at me intensely. "Let's have a baby," He spoke cheerily. My face must have not been what he was expecting because his eyes fell. "It was just a thought, I mean you're so great with kids." He tried to save his idea weakly.

"Yeah, just like I am with squirrels, I shoot them." Maybe it was a little too harsh, oh well. I pull my hands away and look in the refrigerator for something to snack on. "Why do you want kids? They poop, cry, and beg for attention. Every day. It's really exhausting."

"Katniss…" He draws his voice out like a whining child. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waste and puts his forehead on the top of my head. He then moves to my neck and starts to kiss it gently. He trails little kisses everywhere on my neck, on my collar bone, and then he went to nibble on my ear. "Let's have kids..." He whispered seductively to me.

I turned around and gripped his face, "Tempting yes," it really was "But I rather just have you to look after." I smiled gave him a peck on the lips and walked out of the kitchen. I sat back in my spot on the couch, wondering what it would be like to have mini me and Peeta's running around.

_Attempt 2_

"Guess who just had twins!" I hear Peeta running in the house, I was watching TV. I look over and he had mail in his hand. "Guess Katniss!" He was yelling excitingly to me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Who?" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. He sat down right next to me and looked me right in the eye. He blue eyes were full of delight and excitement; I couldn't help but feel a little excited too.

"Madge! Can you believe it! We just went to her wedding 10 months ago." I remember the wedding; it was all white and beautiful. During the winter so it had a snow everywhere, but it added to the winter wonderland affect. Her husband was named Wyatt; he was very nice, perfect for Madge. She didn't invite a lot of people only about 100. After the rebellion she moved to District 4, every once in a while she will send us letters and we would reply. This is the first one we got from her since her wedding.

"Makes sense, she always talked about kids. Good for her." I said almost rudely, I could feel Peetas eyes glaring at me. "No we are not having kids."

"Katniss, come one! We got married 2 years ago we settled down, can we just have one." He almost begged me; I have to admit I felt a little bad.

"I never wanted kids Peeta, never." I said coldly trying to end conversation.

"The Games are done; there will never be here again." I have no idea why but that made me mad. I stood up from the couch.

"That has nothing to do with it!" I shouted at him. Peeta shot up from the couch as well.

"Katniss don't lie to me that has everything to do with it!" He shouted back at me in the same tone. I wonder why this conversation got so inflamed so fast.

"If you want kids so bad, find yourself a new wife! Cause' obviously I'm not the one you wanted!" the words rushed out of me with my permission, I wanted to take it back until he spoke.

"Yeah maybe you're not!" My heart shattered, the words rushed out of him as if he has been holding this in for a while, like something he needed to get out. I could feel tears well up in my eyes; I turned away and ran out the door before I fell over by the meadow. I ran so fast, and got so much distance in so little time.

I didn't know where I would go. Haymitch wasn't and option, Gale didn't even like Peeta as it was, and Greasy Sae wouldn't have the time to hear my problems. Instead I ran to my old house in the victor's village where my mother and sister lived now. They never locked the door so I ran inside.

"Katniss what's wrong?" My mother asked and stood from the couch. The tears stung in my eyes and I could feel them pouring down my face and plopping to the floor in a quick rhythm. I didn't know what else to do, I was completely lost. I just ran up to her and hugged her for dear life. "Katniss, hey Katniss, what happened?" My mother soothed me, it wouldn't work.

"He doesn't love me." That was all the words I could sob out. I said it over and over again, each time I said it, it stung even more and settled into my bones that I have lost Peeta forever.

After about an hour of crying, telling my mother what happened, crying some more, then telling Prim what happened, I went to my old bedroom and cried silently to myself.

"Knock, knock." Prim said at my door and walked in with some tea and some type of broth, on which I wasn't planning on eating. Tea sounded good although. I gave her a weak smile then buried my face back into the pillow where my tears left a mark. I hear Prims light footsteps walk to my bed. "Katniss he was just mad, that's why he said it," I felt her carful hand smooth out my hair as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Prim, if you saw his face you would just know. What if he always felt that way about me? I would understand why, l can't be loved by anyone, everyone knew that. It was just a matter of time before he saw through me too." The hole in my chest was bleeding with thousands of hidden emotion throughout the years; I felt a pain that I didn't know was possible to feel. I guess this is why I never let anyone close to me before, seeing my mother after my Father died was enough evidence why I shouldn't. Everything always comes to an end; the real question is, when? I felt the tears well up into my eyes again and I buried my face further into the depths of my pillow.

"Katniss, that's not true. Peeta loves you so very much; I don't even know how you can think like that. When you guys got married you promised to stay together forever. And this isn't forever, this isn't even close. This was the very first fight you guys have gotten into, Mom always told us the first argument her and Dad got into she left for 3 days. Do you remember that?" Prim still stroked my hair tenderly. I remembered the story. My Mother was pregnant with me so of course her hormones were through the roof. That day a mine had exploded and all the Miners were rushed into a safe house somewhere deep in the mines where they could wait out the collapsing tunnels and the fatal tarnished air. My father didn't go into the safe house though; he went to save the other miners in the explosion. When all the miners in the safe house were released, the boss people had to tell my Mom my father wasn't accounted for. They assumed he was dead along with 40 other miners that were caught into the explosion. My mother pregnant and distraught was sent home along with the other sisters, wives, daughters, and mothers of the 40 missing miners. Later that night my mother was told that their bodies were not found, and they were pronounced dead. She described the feeling as numb, but not as bad as when he really died because she had a little baby to keep her hopes alive.

The next morning a woman named Ivy Leer rushed to my house and said they found the men. My mother couldn't believe it. They rushed to the mines and the 40 men came out one by one and my father coming last, some people told her that my Father was responsible for saving all the lives but for some reason that rubbed her the wrong way. Instead of a sappy reunion my mother yelled terrible, terrible things to my Father. Resulting her leaving to her parent for 3 days. Eventually my father came to find my mother and then there sappy reunion happened. Then next day, I was born, from all the stress. This story reminds me that I do have a relation to my mother, she ran away often too.

After the flashback my I slowly nod my head in my pillow. "Do you love him Katniss?" Prim continued.

"Yes, with all my heart." I loved him more, but frankly at this moment my pained heart was the only thing I had that still moved. Barley.

"Then all you need is time from him. Right now, knowing you, if he came here right now you would say something you wouldn't mean." I think about it and she's right, I have never really been good when my emotions are high. That's always been Prim and my mother. "Katniss I love you, and he does too. Get some rest." She kissed my hair and walked out and shut the door behind her silently. The smell of broth and tea drifted off with me as I slept.

I woke with a jolt and hot tears in my eyes, I was sweating badly. I couldn't help but notice the soreness in my throat, I was shaking everywhere. These were the results of a nightmare, these kind are the worse because you can't remember what scared you this bad. I looked out the window and it was dark, had to be the middle of the night. I reached over to wake up Peeta but all I felt was nothing but an empty spot. "Right." I whispered to myself silently remembering what happened yesterday. Knowing I would never get any sleep I stood up and went to my old closet where a lonely thick jacked hanged. I pulled it off the hanger and pulled it on my shoulders. I slowly slipped out of my room and went down stairs and walked out the door. The cold Autumn air licked my face as I walked in the dark midnight sky. I put my hands in my pockets as an attempt to warm them up, my eyes wandered to the sky looking at the sparkling stars.

"I heard you screaming." A voice retorted next to the porch.

"Well, I didn't have the arms to protect me tonight did I?" I spoke a little too harshly back to Peeta. "Why are you here anyways? You have a whole house alone to yourself," I spoke without looking him in the eyes and still staring at the stars I've knew since I was young. I remembered my father told me about a giant dipper in the sky, but it died years before he was born. I always wondered how you could find a dipper in the stars, wouldn't it just melt? Then I realized some person found the shapes the stars made then named them based off the object they resembled. Now I was desperately looking for my dipper that just died in the vast space. Was there any love left for me from him? Was there any in the first place?

"I came by to apologize, Prim said you were sleeping. Then I heard the screaming. Prim told me to leave you needed time, she wouldn't let me in. All you did was scream though, I had to help. I tried to tell her that but she slammed the door on me," Peeta gave a breathy laugh full of sadness. "I couldn't find the steps to go home knowing that you were in pain. Next thing I knew I was sitting outside the house, blocking out the screams of my own dreams."

I couldn't help but close my eyes realizing that he was tormented by the nightmares as well; I was as much protection to him as he was to me. "Did you fall asleep as well?" The words slipped out of my mouth without my consent.

"Yes, I forgot about them," His sighed and I knew by me leaving he was in as much pain as I was, "I knew I couldn't sleep without you. I missed your warmth in my arms, the sound of your voice, the happiness in your eyes, and the way you mouth moved when you said 'I love you' to me."

Peeta was always the one with the right words in the right moment; he should have been the boy with the silver tongue. I found my eyes wet with tears feeling the pain come back to me; emotion sunk me to the cold hard ground. "Did you mean it Peeta? Am I not the women you wanted to marry, am I not- good enough?" My tears choked me half way through my question; I tried to stop the steady flow of tears down my face with the palm of my hands. It was no use.

"Katniss, you aren't the women I wanted to marry," My insides froze as the words strung to each nerve slowly making me immobile. "You're more than I could have ever imagined, more than anything I thought was possible. Without you I would be drunk as Haymitch or as lost as your mother was after you father died. You are the only person who can make me who I am; you kill the monsters that lay in the pit of my mind. Without you, there would be no me. You are the only women I would want to spend forever with." Every nerve in my body that was frozen thawed out as he spoke. "Katniss Mellark I love you more than anything in the world." Finally my limbs released me of the tight hold it applied and I found myself in Peeta's arms, with my face buried into his neck breathing in his scent.

"I love you too." His arms were around me once again. "I never want to feel the cold spot next to me in a bed ever again." I felt him laugh slightly at my lame attempt to make him smile, it worked. Then my dream was stuck right back into my memory, and I felt the same feeling as I did when I woke.

"What's wrong?" I guess he felt me tense up, before I knew it I was staring at his beautiful blue eyes. The same color as our daughters was.

"My dream wasn't about the games," It took a lot of my memory to remember my dream I had. I had assumed was about the games. I was horribly off; I closed my eyes remembering the dream. "She looked about six. Her hair was dark brown and very straight, but she had eyes like you Peeta. Beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. She had sprinkles of freckles on the bridge of her nose. But she was crying because she burnt her hand," I opened my eyes staring at Peeta's very confused ones. A smile broke across my face as I continued. "You were teaching her how to make cheese buns; she got so excited when the timer went off to take the bread out. You warned her not to touch the pan, but Peeta she was so very excited!" I could feel my voice rising with anticipation and I was laughing a little.

"Katniss, sweetie you lost me. Who are you talking about?" He stared at me with fragile eyes still holding my arms gently.

"Our daughter Peeta! She just opened to oven and grabbed the pan. Then she started crying, her whole hand was burned. She ran up to me and held on to my leg sobbing in pain. I went with her to the sink to hold her hand under the water, I turned my head to look at you and we were just smiling madly. Then she tried to be brave and say how it barley even hurt, we just started laughing. The only reason I was screaming was because I realized I was scared to have someone love me and I have to protect from all the demons from the world. Does any of that make sense?" I most likely sounded mad, but it made perfect sense to me. Every last word.

"No it doesn't!" Peeta started laughing, a good hearted laugh. He hugged me tightly, I then whispered to him-

"Let's have kids Peeta."

**A/N I really enjoyed writing that, this was by far my favorite story to write. I honestly want you guys to review, but to be frank I just loved writing that. It is a continue from the two stories ("All The More Reason" and "Could This Be It" in that order by the way) But I might make this into a 2 shot to explain the pregnancy, but haven't decided. Make sure you add this to story alerts if you liked it because I most likely will continue this.**

**Also check out these awesome stories! "A View of a Bakers Boy" (Peetas point of view of the Hunger Games) By BRIGHTSIDEash.**

**And if you're interested in something short but very, very cute check out "A New Beginning" (How Peeta And Katniss grew back together after Mockingjay/ Rebellion) by .**

**I am Beta Reading both and I think they are very good stories! So if you need something else to read check them out! Love you all! REVIEW! 3**

**~Wolly**


End file.
